


Please, Pretty Boy?

by DHeitchou12892



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: AND ITS MY SONA???, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Debut in published fic for dara!, Edging, Entirely Self-Indulgent, Masturbation, Other, Pet Names, Voyeurism, anyway lots of uhhhhhhh blushing, anyway yeah sorry for all the tags sixjkskxkofn, cute shit, does it count??, drawn out fucking, fluffy bullshit, i cant believe i didnt sneak any moody shit in here sjxbksd, i deadass do not recommend fam, i guess, idk - Freeform, im not joking - Freeform, is my writing progessing??, its 3am okay dont judge me, oh shit also, pls dont go read my other fics, surprisingly a bare minimum of angst, this is not a roundabout plug, uhhhhh, uwu cus I can't not thats my shit, wowie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 20:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DHeitchou12892/pseuds/DHeitchou12892
Summary: Muriel's lover, Dara, comes back from a week abroad. The reunion proves just as eventful as Dara's letters <3(Just some cute MuriDara cus mountain man can always use more love, no matter how reluctant he is)
Relationships: Muriel (The Arcana)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Please, Pretty Boy?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm too lazy to go back into the tags since I'm doing this on mobile,,,,, yeahhhhhh this was entirely a personal fic that I'd honestly forgotten I'd written in my docs. I read it and edited/added some bits and here we are! I decided it would be nice to upload. At least I liked it enough not to be repulsed by it after rereading for the fifteenth time. Let me know how yall like it!

It had been a few weeks since he had last seen the alchemist, and Dara promised they would make sure he wouldn't get the chance to miss them. Muriel would say the promise was kept with the tons of raunchy letters that he was constantly mortified in front of the couriers to receive - knowing exactly what the contents of the message would be. Though he would always eagerly await said postage and hurry back into the privacy of his hut, he wouldn't admit to such behavior now that Dara was home.

Frankly, Muriel didn't have to say anything for the alchemist to know how _deeply_ they'd been missed if his behavior as soon as Dara arrived was anything to go by.

Hell, his behavior at the moment was practically begging in Muriel-standards. Muscles taut with a full pout and only haphazardly attempting to hide his blush. Dara was exhilarated by the openness with which they were received.

They'd missed their bear of a lover while on the road and had asked Muriel plenty of times to join them on the short voyage, but Muriel "had responsibilities", and "didn't want to inconvenience" Dara, and "thought it better if Dara would remain professional while on the trip", and blah blah blah.

Dara didn't mind it too much, though more inconveniences were made with their wardrobe than would have been necessary if they hadn't been left to their imagination.

When Dara arrived, they had their several bulky bags in front of Muriel's door and before they could knock, said door swung wide open with the large man's content face and wide eyes greeting his smaller lover.

Dara laughed with glee before setting down their things and reaching up to pull Muriel into a long-awaited hug and kiss, his hair prickling their face in a lovely and familiar scratchy sensation and his arms squeezing in a cautious way that told Dara they'd have to warm up to each other again.

Dara didn't mind the idea at all.

At least Inanna didn't seem to have trouble leaping up at them and bumping her head against Dara's legs in fondness. She was always the more outspoken of the two.

"I missed you, love." Dara spoke breathlessly after their longer-than-usual kiss.

In response, the large man hummed affirmatively and Dara felt him squeeze the slightest bit tighter before letting them go.

Inanna woofed indignantly at being left out, and Dara chuckled before crouching down and giving her, her own kisses and hugs.

"I missed _both_ my babes."

Muriel took the opportunity to grab the largest and - what appeared to be - the heaviest bags.

Dara tsked, "Ah, please darling," They grappled at Muriel's hands that reached for the handles of their bags, "don't trouble yourself."

He grunted before effortlessly hefting the bags over his shoulder and into the hut, "No trouble."

With a laugh and a wink at Muriel's blush towards the admittance of companionship, "No trouble for me, eh?" Dara carried in the other, smaller bags that genuinely held the heavier items.

After stacking the luggage into a corner and taking off their coat, Dara sat at the kitchen table and watched Muriel fiddle with the stove, the curtains, the broom, and the tablecloth. His hands were everywhere, but where Dara wished they'd be.

The alchemist was starting to get restless and they knew Muriel could feel Dara watching him. His blush and fleeting glances blared at Dara conspicuously.

Even Inanna looked between the two anxiously before huffing and letting herself out.

Before it could drive Dara crazy, Muriel cleared his throat, "Tea?"

His voice caught Dara off guard after so long without hearing it, but the alchemist simply smiled, "I thought you'd never ask."

Muriel cleared his throat and his eyes shifted from Dara's face to the kettle where he placed a bundle of leaves pre-made from the cabinets.

Dara couldn't help but watch intently as Muriel's blush deepened and crawled down his neck, knowing full-well that Dara was staring.

They heard him begin to rumble with restlessness and pull his collar closer to his neck, "s-stop staring s-so hard…"

Muriel's eyes flitted from Dara's face and back to the pot quickly.

Dara snickered before standing up and sauntering towards Muriel on his tiny stool, "You want me to stop?"

Muriel said nothing and pointedly avoided looking in Dara's direction, but the alchemist caught the way he swallowed thickly, and loosened his shoulders infinitesimally.

"Hmm…" Dara crouched beside Muriel in front of the fireplace, their cheek on their hand, "doesn't seem like someone missed me as much as they claimed…"

Muriel got impossibly redder and his eyes impossibly wider at that and choked on his tongue in an attempt to speak, "Did miss you! Just-"

After clearing his throat of the words and his face of most of his blushing, he tried again, "Just,... glad you're back."

Dara waited a moment for the man to turn their way before smiling at him, "Muri, you're adorable."

Muriel cleared his throat again, "am not."

At least he was looking at them again, "like I said in my last letter, are too."

Muriel smiled again before remembering the other bits that particular letter contained. "You talk a big game,"

"Oh?"

Muriel was back to trying to hide in his hair as he spoke again, "Do… Did you really want to try?... All those things?"

Dara paused for a moment, the scene before them seemingly surreal. Was Muriel really looking this adorable and innocent whilst asking about some of their sex letter fantasies coming to life? Dara could probably unload in their pants at the moment, but they'd rather leave that for the real thing. With that thought in mind, "Uhm? Abso-fucking-lutely."

There was another moment where Muriel rumbled and his face reddened before continuing, "With… with me?"

Dara was awestruck by the idea that they would think to write out in detail all the ways they'd touch Muriel if they could, only to have some other person in mind the entire time, "Babe…"

"That… that was stupid. I'm sor-"

"Muri, you're killing me here," Dara laughed and sat back with their legs stretched out in front of them, "I can't keep my hands to myself, love."

"Do you?"

"Please, _please_ , let me hold you."

"You wanna… Right now?"

Dara smiles at the large hands fiddling in Muriel's lap, "If you're okay with it, I've never wanted something more."

Muriel exhales a deep breath before he stood and looked down at Dara with one of his small smiles, "Please?"

With that, Dara's on him in seconds, peeling off layers of cloth and furs. They grasped Muriel's hands in theirs and set them on their own clothing. Dara slowly pushed Muriel to sit on the bed a couple feet from the hearth and climbed onto his lap giving the man a better angle at which to grope the alchemist.

Dara can feel the hesitance rolling off of Muriel bit by bit as they grind onto him at an indecisive pace.

"Fuck Muri, I missed you so much." Dara kissed all over the man's rugged face. His eyelids and forehead. Cheeks, lips, neck, hands, shoulders, no place on his body was free from their lips. Similarly, Muriel took his time remembering every bit of Dara's skin with those large hands of his as if he was going to make his very own map for it.

He reached the buckles and buttons of Dara's clothes and grunted, irritated, "Can I?"

" _Please_."

Muriel's hips buck at the word and he shuddered, trying his best to keep his feet planted on the ground.

Shirt now removed, Dara grabbed tight at the belts holding up Muriel's loincloth, "Babe _please_ , just _hnn_ \- Just _go for it_."

Muriel swallowed thickly and nodded, his breathing noticeably erratic. He just felt too big and too bulky for Dara. He forgot how small they were - though everyone was small in comparison to Muriel especially when he hadn't interacted with anyone but the mail courier for a while. They just got back, Muriel didn't want to ruin this, but _God_ he wanted Dara so _bad_. He thought the letters would help like Dara said in the first one, but they just left him wanting _more_. The nights he got letters made him feel embarrassed, but Dara said it was okay. Muriel hadn't ever touched himself the ways Dara had. He never thought to. Never thought it would feel good. It didn't feel as good as Dara did right then, but it was something to look forward to when the alchemist wasn't around.

"Muri," Dara grabbed his face between their hands and gave him a wet kiss on the nose before stuffing his face in their chest, "stop thinking and _start touching me_."

"Haa," Muriel gently placed his hands on Dara's sides and tasted their skin. He felt them shiver and moan wantonly. Pure lust in every grind of their hips and squeeze of their muscles. Muriel forgot that Dara was small, but only in his eyes. Dara was strong. Capable and unafraid. Raw and powerful.

 _Shit_. Dara's taste was heady and Muriel could drown in it - would drown in it, but Dara tugged him backwards by his hair. The dull pain sent a shot of pleasure towards his groin, " _Mmh_."

"Hmm, c'mon babe," Dara practically purred, "the rest of me'll get jealous." Their half-lidded eyes twinkled at him and he felt another pull in his groin.

Muriel grunted and delved back into licking and biting and sucking at any place he could, his hands cupping every curve and pinching every ridge he could find before finally unbuckling Dara’s trousers. He'd forgotten how amusing and arousing he found the white hairs that sprung from behind his undergarments and pulled at them eliciting a gasp and involuntary thrust from his lover.

With a light blush, Dara climbed out of their slightly soiled bottoms and kicked them away along with their boots and socks.

"All yours," they smiled before crouching in front of Muriel and gesturing for him to spread his legs.

"Mnh," Muriel grunted. Just the action felt lewd and he felt his face heat at the hungry way that Dara looked at him. He leaned back against the mattress and his stomach churned in excitement as his legs quivered in anticipation.

Dara went straight to work at carefully unbuckling and discarding his belts, pelts, and boots making sure none of his clothing pinched him and soothingly caressing his muscles, "Did'ya work hard without me baby?"

Muriel was panting at every touch, soaking in every bit of contact Dara gave him. He answered languidly, "Mhm,"

Dara smiled and reached up to give Muriel a chaste kiss on the lips, "How hard?"

"Hm?"

Dara had relieved him of all clothing save his underpants and Muriel watched in a daze as his lover drew circles on his skin with their fingers and tongue.

"Did you work _really hard_ , Muri?

"Uhh," Muriel didn't know how to answer that. All he knew was that he didn't want Dara to stop touching him.

"Did you fuck yourself for me, baby?"

"Ahh," Muriel's groin twitched at that and he cleared his throat. Dara laid their head on his thigh, the weight and proximity making him annoyingly aware of his erection.

"Did it feel good?"

"Ngh," Muriel tried to stop himself from bucking against Dara's head as the alchemist held onto his thighs, lightly scratching at the thick muscles.

Dara dug their nails into the sensitive flesh, "Answer me, M."

" _Haa_!" Muriel's cock twitched and he gasped at the cool sensation of Dara licking the areas they'd just attacked, "Yess."

Dara hummed, " _Yes_ what, Muri?"

"I-" Muriel looked down at Dara who moved their hands to Muriel's hips and raised themselves onto straddling his lap. He swallowed, "I f-fucked myself."

"Mmm," Dara leaned forward and Muriel could feel their cock against his stomach, his own cock painfully cramped in his underpants, "what did you use?"

"H-huh?"

Dara laughed, pressing their cock against Muriel's clothed one and waiting as both of them sucked their teeth at the milliseconds of contact, "wh-what did you use to _fuck_ yourself?"

The alchemist sat back to remove Muriel's underpants and licked their lips, absentmindedly grinding their hips on Muriel's thigh.

"My- _ah_ my f-fingers," Muriel felt himself blush fiercely again at his words despite his cock being put on display.

"Fingers huh?" Dara chewed on their lip and looked up at Muriel's bewildered face, "show me."

Muriel shuddered and spluttered at the idea of fucking himself in front of Dara, "Y-you… I-"

Dara stood with a smile and held out a hand for Muriel to wait a moment.

When the alchemist returned from the small table at the other side of the hut, they were holding a small jar of amber liquid. Dara rolled it between their hands before handing it to Muriel and retrieving the small stool they kept beside the fireplace.

"A souvenir," Dara watched intently as Muriel's chest rose and fell with each labored breath. Being gone for a week meant Muriel had gotten used to less pestering and attention - something Dara looked forward to whenever they were back. It made Muriel more sensitive to their every move. Even with the letters, they were sure Muriel hadn't been nearly as active as they usually were when Dara was around.

Then again, that was an unfair thought considering Dara's insatiable libido.

Dara watched with piercing eyes as Muriel gave himself a better angle. They could almost feel the heat from the large man's blush.

"Y-you," Muriel sighed, turning the bottle in his hand to avoid the way Dara was surely looking straight through him, "you're gonna watch?"

Dara hummed, "Is that okay?"

Muriel's bright green eyes inspected Dara's mismatched ones for a moment. "I-" Muriel wondered if it was really a question or if Dara was just teasing, "I did it when you were gone but," Muriel's heart was fit to burst with how hard he could feel it pumping. Just the thought of touching himself in front of Dara, _for_ Dara - who was decidedly the suave and sexy one of the two, "its… its embarrassing…"

Humming again, Dara leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Muriel's stomach, "If you don't want to, you don't have to, but I assure you there's nothing sexier that I could imagine than you _touching yourself for me_." Dara smiled their lopsided grin as they heard Muriel's breath hitch, "I must've cum with my hands down my pants and thinking about you _dozens_ of ti-"

" _S-stop_ " Muriel groaned, pulling his arms over his face and feeling his heart beat ridiculously.

Dara tugged at his arms, "Babe, you know this about me." They pressed small kisses on his chest and chuckled, "You're all I think about, my _pretty boy_."

"Guh!" Muriel bucked his hips against Dara's chest and blushed harder, "H-how are you allowed to say things like that…"

"What, you mean the truth?" Muriel didn't have to see them to know Dara had a shiteating grin on their face and he groaned at the thought. He also knew Dara was gonna break him. The alchemist knew him too damn well.

Muriel wanted to do this for them. It would be stupid to miss out on the way Dara looked at him whenever he did anything he typically hid from other people. Their face was always full of eagerness and affection and Muriel's heart always got so full of love. To think Dara was constantly trying to learn more and more about Muriel. Their hunger for the man was simultaneously frightening and endearing.

Truthfully, Muriel was just embarrassed that Dara could ever think he was erotic when he only ever felt too big, too bulky, and too much. Even when they were fucking he always felt too slow and too loud.

Dara knew _all_ of this. As rambunctious and childish as Dara could be, they were nothing if not observant. Dara wouldn't push him for themself, but they'd push him if it meant Muriel found something he liked about himself. And Muriel always _loved_ how Dara looked at him despite how hard it got for him to breath and to think and to function in general.

Even now, Dara was waiting with their arms and face against Muriel's abdomen, comfortably waiting for Muriel to emerge from his curtain of hair and arms.

Muriel's blush had subsided, but it returned slightly when he saw the tenderness in Dara's eyes. He looked away from the earnest face, "I-I'll do it…"

"You really don't have to, babe" Dara said, worried they'd pushed too far, "we can have just as much fun doing it how we always do."

Muriel shifted, leaning forward again, pressing a kiss to Dara's forehead, "I want to…"

Dara searched his eyes for hesitation, finding none in his bright greens, they sat back and positioned their stool against the bed so they could hold fast to Muriel's muscular thighs.

Muriel tipped the bottle over his fingers and set it aside while Dara helped pull his underwear the rest of the way down. Dara smiled at the hiss that the bit of friction elicited from their lover's lips.

"Whenever you're ready, baby."

Muriel swallowed and nodded.

He reached out and groped around at his entrance, distributing the lubricant before inching the tip of his middle finger past the ring of muscle. He closed his eyes as he worked the finger in and out of himself. He could feel Dara's eyes following his every move and noted how still their hands were on his thighs.

He gasped when his second finger joined the first and dared to take a glance at Dara. His cock twitched at the sight of Dara's piercing eyes - darkened by lust - drinking in every motion and teeth worrying their bottom lip. Muriel shuddered as those perceptive eyes locked onto his own and Dara gave him a ravenous grin.

"You're _very_ good at that M," Dara sighed.

" _Mh_ ," Muriel's cock twitched and he quickened his pace, going so far as to stretch his fingers inside himself.

" _Oh my-_ " Dara gasped, their own erection dripping pre cum, but making no move to touch it.

"D-Dara," Muriel moaned. He couldn't help himself, his thighs were shaking underneath the heat of Dara's stare.

Dara's hips jolted, " _F-fuck, Muri_." Still refusing to give themself attention, Dara pressed harder into Muriel's thighs just as Muriel added a third finger, " _Such a pretty boy_."

" _Ah_ ," Feeling himself get louder, Muriel couldn't help clench his eyes shut.

"M," Dara sighed, " _Fuck_ ," they hissed, "M, look at me."

Muriel obeyed with a groan, his cock dribbling thin streams of pre cum.

" _Lord_ , you're _so_ f-fucking pretty," Dara moaned. Muriel could see how hard they were trying not to grind into the edge of the mattress, how red their cock was, the shine of their pink lips, the pure unadulterated hunger in their eyes, "I'm gonna fuck you _so good_ , baby."

"I- I can't," Muriel moaned, his fingers pressing harder and faster, his pace erratic as he tried and failed to keep himself from wriggling.

"Just a little more, M." Dara squeezed his thighs again and Muriel's voice broke as he cried out, his fingers finding the right spot at the same time, "My perfect boy."

"P-please," Muriel moaned, " _Dara-_ "

"What is it baby?" Dara watched breathlessly as Muriel pulled his fingers from himself, his whole body twitching with the loss and groaning needily.

" _Please_."

Dara hummed, moving their hands closer to Muriel's hips and reveling in the man's whine. "What do you need, Muri?"

"I-I need," Muriel scooted back and wet his lips as best he could with a dry mouth, "I need you to…" He couldn't think straight with the way Dara was staring affectionately, but oh so hungrily. Like they were staring at a bunny they were hunting for dinner.

"Mmm?" Dara moved closer, digging their nails into Muriel's sides.

Muriel rumbled with need, trying and failing to get his words out.

Dara chuckled, "M, baby, I love you so _much_ I can't _stand_ it."

Muriel was rocking his hips and groaning, his blush getting the best of him again. He tried to cover his face with his arms once more, but Dara was faster. In a second they were straddling him and blocking his arms with their hands on his face, "Ah, ah, ah. I don't think so. I wanna see your cute face while I fuck you, hun."

Muriel's hips twitched again and Dara pressed their lips together, swallowing his whine and tremble with a groan of their own. When they pulled away for air Muriel was panting and grappling at Dara's arms for anything to ground him.

"Now c'mon M, tell me what you need from me baby."

Muriel looked straight into Dara's half-lidded eyes and swallowed, "I- _shit_ , I n-need you."

"Hm?"

"D-Dara, _please_ ," panting, Muriel practically begged, "I need you inside me. J-just fuck me Dara, please _f-fuck_ me."

Dara leaned down and gave Muriel a bruising kiss before coming up for air and dragging their nails along his sides, "I could _never_ say no to my pretty boy."

Muriel moaned excitedly and watched as the alchemist snatched the bottle of lube from where it was discarded. The alchemist poured a generous amount into their palm before giving themselves a couple of strokes.

Dara hissed as they pulled aggressively on their cock and Muriel watched with bated breath. The alchemist was always so rough with their own body and so gentle with Muriel as if he wasn't almost twice their mass. Muriel would laugh if he could get anything other than a moan to come from his mouth.

With one hand on their cock and the other on Muriel's hip, Dara leaned in for another kiss. This one softer than before. Dara's tongue easily coaxing Muriel's into a short dance before the alchemist leaned back gasping for air and licking a trail of spit from their lips.

"You ready for me baby?" Dara panted, their erection surely painful by now.

"Uh-huh," Muriel nodded minutely as he squirmed and grabbed at the sheets on their small mattress. He'd been imagining his lover pounding into him for an entire week now and he needed Dara to be inside of him.

Dara licked their lips again and leaned into Muriel, pushing the large man's thighs apart. They slowly entered him with a groan. Their eyes switched between watching as their cock disappeared into Muriel and watching his face as he moaned and squirmed, practically vibrating with the urge to go faster.

"Fuck, you're so _g-good_ , Muri." Dara moaned, their grip on his hips was almost too much for Muriel. He might be big, but Dara knew just where to hold tight to keep Muriel steady and reeling.

"M-more," Muriel rumbled, the heat from Dara's member ached in a way that was familiarly pleasurable.

Dara laughed and leaned forward, slowly pressing themselves to the hilt into Muriel whose moan kept pace with the movement. "Like that hun?"

" _Yes_ , fuck, yes," Muriel thighs shook. He wanted so badly for Dara to pound into him with abandon the way they did whenever Muriel wasn't fucking Dara and when Dara wasn't fucking him languidly, " _more, Dara, more_."

" _Ahh_ ," Dara gasped, squeezing at Muriel's hips again to keep themself from drilling into him. As much as he'd worked himself, he was still so tight around their cock that Dara was seeing stars. "P-persistent aren't we, M?"

Their hands moved from Muriel's hips to his pecs and Dara pulled themselves slightly deeper with the shift, " _Shit! Fuck! Nghh!_ "

Muriel's response was a choked gasp. He could tell Dara was getting close to what they were looking for and the way their hair fell into their eyes and framed their face made his heart hammer and his cock twitch annoyingly.

Dara licked their lips at the motion, but their hands made no move to leave Muriel's chest. Instead, Dara's eyes set on Muriel's and their intensity froze him inside out - a whimper and more pre cum threatening to escape.

The alchemist pulled out of him slowly and Muriel groaned before gasping at the sensation of abruptly being filled once more.

Dara pumped in and out of him with a fervor that should've made the bed frame splinter long ago.

Dara's fingers pressed tightly against his chest and their nails flicked at his nipples. The combination of their ministrations left Muriel restless.

Muriel couldn't catch his breath as he grunted with every thrust and pinch. He attempted to hold fast to the bedsheets only for his hands to end up on his own cock that begged for attention.

" _Be good, M_ ," Dara growled and replaced Muriel's larger hand with one of their own.

" _Guh!!_ " Dara gave Muriel two quick strokes, lathering his precum over his shaft, before holding him down by the base of his cock.

Muriel's hips still lifted off the bed involuntarily, but at least Dara was able to keep plunging into him at that rapid fire clip.

Muriel couldn't think straight anymore. His cock pulsed with the need to cum and his insides were being assaulted by Dara's incessant thrusts, but every part of him sang with the need for more. All he knew was that he wanted _more_.

Dara didn't let go of Muriel's cock, but they used their free hand to pull Muriel's leg closer to them, giving them a different angle. A _better_ angle.

Now Dara was pummeling Muriel's prostate so suddenly and so fiercely that Muriel was practically shouting, " _Da-ra!_ "

" _Ah!! Nfhh!! Fuh-huck!!_ " Muriel shouted, his face and cock were red and wet. His cock wet with cum and his face wet with his own sweat and drool.

" _God, I love you Muri_ ," The sight and sound only spurred Dara on and they panted with the exertion of keeping the fast pace and doing their best to make sure they were fucking Muriel at just the right angle.

Muriel whimpered, vaguely registering the words and squirming desperately to touch Dara, to feel them, to be allowed to cum already.

Dara felt Muriel clenching against them and knew how close he was. As soon as they let go of him, Muriel would cum. Dara felt the imminence of their own release and drilled faster into Muriel, their own hips aching with the merciless thrusts.

Dara moved both their hands to Muriel's hips giving them the grip they needed to push and pull in and out of him the last few times, emphasizing each thrust with their words of encouragement, " _Cum- baby- cum hard- pretty- boy!_ "

"Dar-aa!!!" Muriel released a broken moan just as he came. The streaks of white flying as far as his chest. Groaning in pleasure, Dara came just as fast while balls-deep in Muriel, their load shooting deep inside him and pushed deeper still by the residual tremors of Dara's hips.

Even fucked out, Muriel shuddered at the fullness and gasped painfully when Dara's cock pulled out of him, still pulsing and spilling.

"S-sorry," Dara laughed and shivered, their cock unplugging Muriel's hole and spilling cum out of him.

"Mmh!" Muriel absentmindedly shook his head and quivered at the sensitivity all over his body. He was sure to be sore for a while after that.

"Hold on love," too spent to get a better angle, Muriel could faintly make out the sounds of Dara padding across the hut and ruffling through their things before padding back, "still too tender, babe?"

Muriel made to move, but didn't make it past an inch before his body spasmed in protest. He pouted, "mhm."

Dara hummed in amusement, "poor baby, I was too rough wasn't I?"

Muriel grunted, knowing Dara was chastising him for pushing them when they knew he wasn't ready, "'m fine."

Dara sucked his teeth, "Ever the stubborn one huh M?"

A corner of his lips quirked at that.

Dara laughed. Even though they were probably tired after the trip and after the rigorous sex, their laugh was light and full and god Muriel never wanted to stop hearing it and part of that wasn't so terrifying anymore.

"Lemme clean you up, babe." Muriel could hear the smile in their voice, but he couldn't help the blush that painted itself over his face and chest - among other areas.

"I-I can do it," Muriel groaned finally pulling himself up with some effort and reaching for the cloth in Dara's hands.

"Nonsense pretty boy," Dara pulled the cloth away as Muriel reached for it, " _I want to_."

Catching Dara's eyes full of affection and dusted with stardust was a mistake. Muriel was forced to concede and felt as Dara's fingers ghosted over his entrance and his member. Muriel's breath hitched at the gentle way Dara pressed the cloth against his skin and he blushed deep red once more. Knowing fully well that Dara hadn't stopped looking at him with adoration.

"All cleaned up pretty boy," Dara gleamed.

"Uh, I can-" Muriel eyed the mess he'd made on his own chest and held out his hand for the cloth when Dara interjected.

"Oh, how could I forget," Dara straddled Muriel once more, careful of both of their sensitivities, "I'll clean that right up."

Muriel watched with eyes wide and lips parted as Dara stuck their tongue out and lapped up and swallowed all traces of cum off his chest, squeezing and prodding at the muscles and never breaking eye contact with Muriel.

Muriel's mouth worked itself to produce any sound, but all he managed was a series of small moans that all caught in his throat.

Dara smiled at him again, this time their eyes pinched shut with its enormity, "I missed how you tasted, M!"

"Guh!" Muriel shook his head and pulled his hands over his face in the futile hope that he'd live past today without combusting from embarrassment.

"Hahaha!!" Dara laughed boisterously. Their arms around Muriel in as best a hug they could manage while squished against the mattress, "I'm sorry Muri! It's just so nice to see your pretty blush! Not to mention it's so much fun to tease you. _Though I really did miss how you ta-_ "

"Agh!" Muriel grabbed Dara's face in his large hands, "Y-yes, Dara…. I missed you too…"

Dara looked pleasantly surprised at first, and then they melted into Muriel's touch with a fondness they reserved for him, "I love you, baby."

Muriel was still blushing hard, but he smiled anyway, "Love you too, Dara."

They shifted into a position so they'd both be fully on the bed before pulling a blanket over it all.

For a while it was just Dara leaned into Muriel's armpit despite Muriel's protests that he was sweaty and no it wasn't that he was ticklish and sure Dara could test their hypothesis, but it wouldn't change the fact that he was sweaty. Dara pouted about their failed hypothesis and made no move to wriggle out of the warmth of Muriel's armpit and Muriel would have to live with it 'like an annoying gnat' to which Muriel hummed and admitted that he'd never seen a gnat pout adorably and Dara snickered saying they were a new species.

The two laid comfortably against each other. Dara curling the hair at his armpit with one hand and smoothed over his chest playfully with the other while Muriel watched and massaged Dara's fluffy white tendrils, not at all thinking about the carpet that matched the drapes.

But Muriel couldn't stop thinking about the letters.

".... sorry…." Muriel murmured, the hand in Dara's hair an immediate loss of comfort to the alchemist.

Dara twisted their head towards Muriel curiously, "Was it bad?"

Shaking his head, Muriel turned away from Dara, "N-never…"

Dara's brows furrowed with concern, "Then what are you apologizing for?"

"..." Muriel's eyes closed as he sighed, "you've been gone for a while and I still made you wait… even though I know you've really been thinking about this…"

Dara's hand initially startled Muriel as they swept a lock of hair behind his ear, but when they pressed their hand against his cheek, he leaned into the touch. "Muri," Once Muriel looked back down at them, Dara sighed, "the only thing I've been waiting for is to see your face again. And I'd wait a thousand times over if I had to. That'd be terrible of course. Imagine how many more times I'd cum at the thought of you, jeez. I know my lust for you is insatiable, but you never have to feel like you have to do anything about it. That aside, I don't _need_ anything from you other than to know you're happy. I love you, Muriel."

Muriel pursed his lips at that, trying to ignore the mental image of Dara making a mess of themselves at the thought of him, "You're sure?"

"What?" Dara laughed, brows quirked, "that I _love_ you?"

Muriel groaned with a familiar dust of pink appearing on his cheeks for the umpteenth time that evening, "That you're okay with… Watching?"

His lover smirked in surprise at that, "Oh, Muri. You just might be the king of all understatements."

"Hmm," Muriel stared down at Dara, letting the mismatched eyes bask in confusion for a moment, "I don't think I'd mind watching _you_ next time."

The resulting blush on Dara's cheeks might've been unmistakeable, but it didn't stop them from leaning up to kiss Muriel enthusiastically, laughter in their lungs, "I-If that's what'll make you happy, pretty boy."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to drop a comment! And kudos are always appreciated uwu


End file.
